Two Hearts
by ludovico-nuvole
Summary: When Makoto heard taps on her window, she never expected her boyfriend to hang from the window of her bedroom on the second floor. AU.
1. Christmas Eve

A/N: I had this story over AO3 so I apologize if you have already seen it. I made some minor modification but generally it's the same story. Felt like adding it here.

* * *

As she waved good night to her sister down the hall, Makoto was preparing to go to sleep. It was about to be Christmas Day in an hour and she could not wait to spend the next day with her boyfriend. Inexperienced and naive in love, she tried to research what couples do on Christmas but Akira messaged her to not worry.

 _"It's a surprise."_ He said.

It had only been a year since they met and a few months since they dated but ever since Akira came into her lives, he has changed her. He made her look that there is more to the world than just studying and grades. Smiling softly as she laid down on her bed, she remembered how he asked her out.

 _"She's right. I would flunk a test about love."_ _Makoto frowned. "How would I even study that subject?"_

 _"I can be your study partner." Akira said when he turned his face to her. Taken back, her eyes widen at what he just said. She turned away from his face and Makoto responded._

 _"_ _Huh? Is.. is that what I think it means?" She couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red and she didn't want to look up if she was wrong._

 _"I like you." He said with a smile on his face._

It was simple. Though initially nervous, she loved being with him. All she wanted was to be by his side and she couldn't wait to make more memories with him. As she was drifting to sleep, Makoto heard some noises outside of her bedroom.

Alarmed, she slowly got out of bed and turned on her lights. The noises didn't stop and she did not want to open her curtains to see what was going on outside. Her heart skipped. Makoto was not fond of things that bump into the night and she wasn't sure what she would do in her nightgown. Suddenly, she heard five taps on the window.

"Makoto..." the voice whispered. She recognized the voice. Makoto ran up to the window and she opened up the curtains and saw Akira. He scaled her wall to the second floor and was now hanging from the window of her bedroom.

"Akira! What are you doing?" She whispered harshly, not wanting to wake up her sister.

"Can you let me in? It's freezing out here," Akira hissed. Makoto opened up her window wide so Akira can climb himself into her room. Makoto closed the window and suddenly it became much warmer with the two of them in the room. He noticed what Makoto was wearing.

"Nice nightgown." Akira teased. Makoto realized how revealing it was and tried to cover herself up with a blanket. She smacked his arm.

"What are you doing here? It's late." She said, trying to keep her voice down.

"It's almost Christmas and I want to spend it with you." He stated as a matter of fact. She was happy that he was here but also worried if her sister finds out. She hasn't told Sae about their relationship yet and has been working up the courage to eventually introduce Akira properly to her sister. She certainly did not want her to find out like this.

"If sis finds out..."

"She won't." He said quietly. "I can just climb outside no problem if we hear her coming."

"How did you even..."

"I was a phantom thief in my past life." said Akira, smiling at her. She shook her head at that response. Letting the blanket fall from her, she came up to Akira to hug him. She was going to spend Christmas with the person she love the most.

"I'm glad you're here." She whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here too with you." He whispered into her ears. Akira held her chin upwards before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her. Despite the cold air, warmth filled the two. He held her close as he wrapped his arms around her back. Makoto grabbed his shirt forward to deepen the kiss. After a moment, she briefly pulled away and sat down on her bed. Akira joined her by sitting next to her.

She held his hand and realized what was happening. She and Akira are alone in her room. At night. With her nightgown revealing basically everything to him.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to do anything." He laughed when he took a notice at her worried face. She blushed at the thought. After a moment of silence, he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Oh that reminds me, I got something for you." It was a white box with a ribbon on top. "But you can't open it until it's actually Christmas."

"Oh! Thank you." His smiling was contagious. She couldn't help but wear the same smile when she accepted his gift. He draped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head onto his shoulder.

"I got you something too but I'll have to give it to you in the morning." She teased. "My present is downstairs and I don't want to wake up sis."

"Does that mean I get to stay overnight?" Akira remarked back with a smirk. Makoto didn't think her face could get much hotter than before but Akira had ways to make her feel out of her element.

"I-I .."

"I'm joking Makoto." He kissed on top of her head. He noticed how deep in thought Makoto was after he had said that and how oddly quiet she went. He let go of her for a second and was worried if he had hurt her feelings.

"Hey, Makoto, I didn't-"

"Sleep with me." Akira sharply scooted back a bit from Makoto in response. Fighting a blush himself, the only response he can say was:

"Um."

"No! Not like that. I.." Makoto held her face into her hands so he wouldn't see her expression. "I mean.. just sleep _next_ to me. I.. I just want you to wake up beside you on Christmas. If that's okay of course."

Akira held his breath. They had only been dating for a few months and for Makoto to suggest this, it was a surprise for Akira. Was it too fast? Should he just turn around and go outside the window in the cold air? Thinking about it, he _did_ just scale up her wall just to be with her.

"Okay." He whispered. Makoto nodded and crawled back to bed waiting for Akira to join her. Her heart couldn't stop beating furiously when she sees him taking off his coat, glasses, and boots to climb into bed with her.

"I'm so nervous. Don't you ever get flustered? It's a little frustrating how normal you're acting to this.." Face to face with each other, he smiled warmly.

"That's surprising. You're the one that invited me you know." He teased once more. His warm breath was on her cheek.

She leaned against him, reaching her lips to his ear.

"I love you Akira." She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too Makoto." He muttered before meeting her lips. They drifted to sleep with each other holding closely into the night waiting for morning to come.


	2. Christmas Day

When Makoto woke up on Christmas morning, Akira's sleeping face was the first thing she saw. She carefully took her hand to his head, brushing through his locks of hair. She wanted to cherish this moment; the warmth of his body, the detailed expression of his face when he's sleeping, his arms around her. But it was short-lived.

"Makoto, are you awake?" Sae asked across from the hall. "I didn't see any breakfast prepared downstairs."

 _Oh shit._

Makoto started panicking when she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to her room. She needed to do something about the unkempt boy in her bed. Even though nothing actually happened, explaining this to her sister would definitely not go in her favor. She thought of every option and scenario in hopes of avoiding this situation.

"Akira! Wake up!" Makoto hissed. His eyes were still closed, mumbling, "What?"

Makoto was struggling to get out of his hold. She started smacking his arms. "Wake up! My sister is coming!"

Suddenly, Akira shot up and got out of bed. His vision was blurry from his lack of spectacles. The sound of footsteps was coming closer and Akira knew he couldn't climb out of the window fast enough.

"Go to the closet!" said Makoto as she grabbed his coat, glasses, and boots. "Hurry up!"

Akira did what Makoto ordered as Makoto threw his belongings into the closet with him. Just as he closed the closet door on himself, Makoto ran back in bed under the covers. Makoto's bedroom door swung open with Sae looking worried.

"You don't usually sleep in. Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's just a beautiful Christmas sis. How often do we get a White Christmas? I just wanted to stay in bed for a little longer." Makoto replied with a smile on her face as if the last few minutes didn't happen. Her eyes went to her closet for a second before turning back to her sister.

"Merry Christmas sis."

"Merry Christmas Makoto." Sae smiled back at her. She was about to leave the room until she noticed the white box with the red ribbon on top of the counter next to her bed.

"What's that?" Sae asked. Makoto turned to look at the present that Akira got for her and went pale for a second. She had to make something up. She turned to her sister for a reply.

"O-oh, someone gave it to me for Christmas yesterday. I haven't had a chance to open it yet." Makoto hoped that answer was enough for Sae but she is the public prosecutor of the Tokyo district. She knew something was up. Sae narrowed her eyes at Makoto.

"That's odd, I don't remember you mentioning it. Who's it from?" Makoto became increasingly nervous with her sister's line of questioning.

"A-A classmate at school. I helped him study for the exams before break and he wanted to give me this present as a gratitude." She lied. _Please let this be enough._

"Hmm..." Sae thought it was strange that Makoto had kept this from her. Not only that, Sae never recalled the present being in the room before. When did this happen? They were mostly together yesterday evening. She was about to push it further but Makoto responded before she can say anything.

"Aren't you going to be late for work? I hear Christmas is a busy day over at the Special Investigation Department." Sae realized the time and thought she was just over analyzing a present from a classmate. Besides, it was Christmas.

"You're right. I suppose I can grab something to eat on my way to work. Have a Merry Christmas Makoto." With that, Sae closed the door behind her as she left the room. Makoto gave out a sigh and went towards her closet.

"Come out, she's gone now." She whispered into the closet before opening the closet door.

When Akira came out from his hiding spot, he remarked, "Nicely done."

"That was nerve-racking." Makoto wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Merry Christmas Akira."

"Merry Christmas Makoto." He grinned as he gave her a quick kiss. They broke apart when Akira went over to grab his present and delivered it to her.

"Now open my present." Akira said with a gleeful tone in his voice. He wanted to see the look on Makoto's face when she opens his present. Makoto rolled her eyes but his eyes were bright with child-like twinkles. He was like a little puppy; excited and she thought there was an imaginary tail wagging behind him when she first took off the ribbon. She opened the white box to see a small motorbike figurine made with high attention to detail. Her eyes teared up.

"How did you know? I've wanted this ever since I first saw it...!" Makoto stared in awe. "It's so little, but you can still buy separately sold parts to customize it however you want."

Akira's grin only grew bigger. He remembered Makoto's eyes shine up when they passed by the little shop in Tokobushiya. Even though it was for a brief second, Akira knew what she wanted.

"This is so amazing. Thank you, Akira." Makoto went up to hug him. She grabbed his shirt to pull him down and Akira closed the gap between them as his lips met hers. Akira took charge as he deepened the kiss by parting her lips with his tongue. However, their moment was cut short when she heard a voice from downstairs.

"Hey Makoto, looks like I get the day off from work. What do you say we stay in and watch movies in your room?" They can hear Sae going up the stairs. Alarmed, Makoto and Akira broke apart once more. He can't just hide in the closet again.

"Hurry. Go out the window," said Makoto. The two went over to open up the window that Akira had entered last night. When Akira moved his leg over the windowsill, he took a look. The distance between him and the ground looked much bigger than last night. He dropped down and held onto the ledge of the window.

"Are you okay?" said Makoto but before he can answer, Sae opened up the door. Makoto turned around to face Sae.

"Were you talking to someone?" asked Sae. Makoto shook her head.

"Must be from outside, I was just opening up the window for some air." She said nervously. Meanwhile, Akira could feel his hands slipping from the ledge. _Oh crap._

He felt himself falling and tried to grab a tree branch on the way down. He successfully grabbed onto one before it broke and there was a small sounding thump from his landing onto the snow. Luckily, he wasn't hurt but he needed to get out before Sae finds out.

"What was that?" demanded Sae as she went to take a look outside. She didn't see anything. Makoto struggled to find an answer.

"Uh..Santa Claus?" said Makoto uneasily.


End file.
